Apocalypse Riders
by Genisis Prime
Summary: This is the story of four Visard-fullbringers and their quest for survival and acceptance
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach... unfortunately. I only own the OCs and the storyline

Chapter 1: The face of death

"... Now then any questions?" asked Head-Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya asked.

Suddenly a messenger form Squad 12 (R&D) burst through the door to the Captains' Chamber; "Captain Kurotsuchi, I have an urgent report; we're picking up a disturbance around the area that Squad 8 Captain Kyōraku and Squad 13 Captain Ukitake are currently in."

"What is it?" asked the strange painted captain irritably.

" Sir, its the gates of hell, they're being forced open from the inside."

At that report Head-Captain Hitsugaya went as white as his hair, "I only know of 4 beings with that kind of power, The Four Horsemen, War's here in the Soul Society, Plague's in Hueco Mundo, Famine is covering for the three absent riders, and Death has been missing for 50 years, am I correct, Captain Abbigale Hitsugaya?"

"I believe so, Sir." the squad 2 captain answered.

"Captain Ukitake, What is happening out there?" Tōshirō asked.

"He's forcing the gates open with his bare hands, wait he doesn't have any chains, and his mask, it looks like something strait out of a nightmare, like looking at the face of death itself," came the shaking, almost terrified reply, "I've never seen anything like it, not even in the Valley of Souls1, look."

A video screen came on and the figure of the being. The first thing they saw was that his face was obscured by a mask the color of fresh blood, with horns as sharp as blades running down either side of his face, and his the whites of his eyes were blacker than the midnight sky, but his irises were the same color as his mask.

As the screen zoomed out, they saw that his entire body was that same eerie red, his shoulders were adorned with six inch curved spikes that came to a needle tip, and there was a hole right through the middle of his chest where his heart should have been.

Then the ominous figure spread a pair of skeletal dragon wings to their fullest open position (about 16 feet from tip to tip), opened his mouth and with an icy cold, bone-chilling voice that would give the devil himself goosebumps, said "I am Ginoknir Ragnorok2, the embodiment of death..."he paused.

Back in the Captains' Chamber, Squad 2's captain's eyes grew wide, She muttered into the Head-Captain's ear, "It could actually be him, but I can't be sure."

Then the figure resumed speaking, "I am one of the riders of Dread Apocalypse, the Black Fortress." he stopped and opened the Jigen3 gate as Jūshirō and Shunsui fainted from the sheer power radiating off the rider.

As he started down the Precipice Corridor, he released a cry of inhuman pain, as a new, more natural, tenor voice, layered with unimaginable fury, came out of the rider's mouth' "This is my body NOT yours. Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!"

Then the mask shattered...

TO BE CONTINUED...

1. the valley of souls is a world parallel to the Valley of Screams.

2. Ginoknir Ragnorok (Gin ok neer Rag no rock) - Bringer of Absolute distuction

- the Japanese word for dimension


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, just the OC's and the storyline.

Chapter 2

The Riders Approach

The mask shattered, and the black drained out of his eyes, leaving them a pale, almost grey shade of blue. His island tan skin deeply contrasted with his shoulder length snow colored hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, and American style goatee.

As the hollow armor crumbled, it revealed a gold neckband and armbands, and a tattoo of a fire snake and an ice dragon in a caduceus before going at each other's throats on his athletically toned torso. Except for the katana at his hip, he looked like an ordinary Hawaiian teenage athlete.

Then in a voice that echoed through dimensions he yelled "Horsemen to ME!" and come they did except for war whose task it was to remain. Standing a hardy 6'4" Death stood a full head taller than the other two riders present.

"Lord Ragnorok, I have found the circlet the snake Aizen stole." The male rider said handing the taller man a thin band of gold with a single black pearl set into it. When he put it on his reishi output dropped by half putting himself at the level of an ordinary captain.

Meanwhile in the soul society the alarm had been sounded and 13 Court Guard Squads had taken up defensive positions to repel the Horsemen.

As the captains (except for Kenpachi) joined their squads at the Hakutō Gate, a telepathic connection sparked between the captain of Squad 2 and the rider of death, and she began speaking.

"The High-King of the Valley of Souls approaches with no ill intent. That being said however, anyone who draws his sword against him shall not live to regret his decision. If you want proof of his good will, his intentions are proved by the fact that Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku were at his mercy and are still alive." She fell silent.

Head-Captain Hitsugaya gave the order, "Stand down. Sheath your swords, and let us greet our royal guests."

As the Jigen Gate opened Tōshirō spoke again, "I'd like to introduce the 4 Horsemen of Apocalypse, the monarchs of the Valley of Souls" As he introduced them they stepped out of the gate, "Low-King Shuzuku Thraxis the Rider of Plague, Low-Queen Homura Aeridria the Rider of Famine, The most feared rider, and not without good reason, the Rider of Death, High-King Genrei 'Ginoknir' Ragnorok, and finally the the Rider of War, High-Queen"...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's note: I will be updating weekly...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only the OC's and storyline

Chapter 3

The 4th Rider

"...And finally, the rider of War, High-Queen Abbigale Sensōhana, or as most of you know her, Squad 2 Captain Abbigale Hitsugaya, My adopted sister." Finished Tōshirō.

As she stepped forward to join the others her outfit changed to a scarlet version of the traditional Punishment Force commander's garb, and every one saw the gold neckband, circlet, and armbands for the first time.

"He's hot!" commented Squad 10 Captain Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Shut up, blondie," replied Squad 5 Captain Renji Abarai, "Are you alright Rukia?"

The Captain of squad 6 answered with another question, "Renji, look at Plague and Famine, do they look familiar to you?" She told her husband, "think back to before we entered the Academy."

He was about to answer when Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki (finally) arrived and, sword in hand, charged the assembled riders.

In the same instant Genrei drew his Zanpakutō and held it in both hands in front of him, "Bankai." His ornaments and tattoo began to glow as if white hot, and then the rider of Death was engulfed in a 75 foot vortex of darkness, blacker than a moonless night. When the vortex dispersed, he was holding a pair of identical katanas, one in each hand.

"Silara Centura" He named it.

As the captain of Squad 11 charged, the assembled Soul Reapers all noticed that his tiny pink haired lieutenant was conspicuously missing.

If the 800+ spectators were expecting an epic battle, they were sorely disappointed. When Zaraki was about 15 feet away, he ripped his eye-patch off and threw it aside, almost doubling his already titanic spiritual pressure.

As he came within striking range of Death, he lifted his sword (which he still didn't know the name of) over his head, intending to slice the unflinching horseman in two. All the Soul Reapers (even the captains) saw was an X-shaped slash of twin blades that were sharp enough to slice the very air, but only the riders saw their wielder move...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Authors Note

Sorry this isn't a chapter update It's an author announcement

If you want any "spoilers" or to suggest any plot twist for any of my stories or for that matter go to GP-storyboard . blogspot . com (Remove Spaces


End file.
